Who Framed Wreck-It Ralph?
by The Good Wario
Summary: In a world where game characters live alongside humans, unappreciated video game villain Wreck-It Ralph is accused for murder but Private Detective is certain that he's the wrong player.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Eugene "The Good Wario"

According to movie reviewers and marketers, Wreck-It Ralph is like Rodger Rabbit, but with game characters. I personally think it's more like Toy Story, because both the toys and game characters are active when there are no humans around.

But what if Wreck-It Ralph WAS like Rodger Rabbit?

The nightmare has been the same for two years, mainly because it was an unchangeable memory.

It was a rainy night on top of the Mountain, and I was facing the miscreant who threatened to kill my brother.

"Give me the file or your brother gets it!" The maniac demanded.

I slid the file, which I had not yet read, to the psycho. He picked it up and smiled.

"Thanks... for believing me." The darkened person cackled as he pushed my brother of the mountain anyway. I ran to the edge so I could try to save my brother, but to no avail. The murder escaped, and I screamed in a vengeful rage.

Police investigations told me that he had disappeared, which sunk my heart even lower. The whole case that ended with the murder of my brother made me follow a vow that would not be modified.

I would never work for a video-game character again.

My name is Martin Luke, private investigator. My brother, Leroy Luke, was killed during a case we were working on. After that case, I've worked for real humans only. I also took some precautions, like taking self defense classes that was taught by Ryu of Street fighter and avoiding the Game Central Station at all costs.

The Game Central Station takes people to the worlds of other game characters when they are not working for their studios, such as TobiKomi, Nintendo, or Namco. The characters all act for the games that are then published and sent to arcades. There is also the precaution that if the characters die in the studio they work in, they revive, much like their homeland at the station.

Yet, by and large, the whole affair involving the loss of my brother made me resort to alcoholism. Paula, the bartender at club 64 and Leroy's Fiancé, observe my downfall into the land of Jack Daniels.

I practically became broke. No money, not many friends, no brother.

I was called down one day to the studios of TobiKomi. They were finishing up the remastered version of Fix-It Felix Jr. and the wrap party was tonight. The vice-president, Samuel T. Empora, invited me to his office.

"Ah, Martin! How are things?"

"Worse than when you attack a Redead with a grappler." I Answered.

"Oh... well... mm... anyway, I heard that you were running low on dough so I thought I could help you out if you helped me."

"What do you mean?"

"The wrap party tonight. I am looking for some bodyguards, just in case things get out of hand."

"How much, and when will you pay me?"

"$15,000, after the party."

I sighed, if I didn't get any money now, Paula would be fired and I don't want to be a guy who spreads depression. "Samuel" I said "If you pay me $2,000 now, you can pay me $8,000 after the party."

Samuel pondered. "Alright, here."

He gave me $2,000 dollars and sent me on his way. I went to Club 64 to talk to Paula.

"I'll have a Lon-Lon Milk this time Paula."

"Why?" She asked, very inquisitively.

"I need to sober up for tonight. I got a job that is paying me $15,000."

"When do you get the money?"

"After the job tonight."

Paula groaned. "Martin... If I don't have that one grand I'll be on the streets."

"It's okay! I have the thousand dollars right here. It cost me five grand to get them this early."

She smiled as I passed her the dough. "What's the job?"

"Body guarding the wrap party for Fix-It Felix Jr."

Paula frowned and then went to serve a customer.

"Just a root beer." He said. "Bad-anon is having an early meeting tonight on account of the wrap party."

"Why so early Bowser?" Paula asked.

"Wreck-It Ralph requested it."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be then me."

All the bad guys then started leaving and went on their way.

Wreck-It Ralph, was rushing out of Pac-Man as fast as he could. He left Game Central and started on his way to the TobiKomi studio. I did not experience this personally, it was later told to be by Bowser.

-[+]-

I was standing on the wooden stairs outside the set of Fix-It Felix Jr., monitoring the door with a guest list in my hand.

"Ah Mario, Luigi came here before you." I stated. "Had something to fix?"

"Yea, I was at MGM to help fix their rain maker. Apparently they mix the water with milk so it shows better on camera."

I nodded in interest and let Mario in. I suddenly heard something fall over and then saw Wreck-It Ralph running towards me. As he got to the stairs, he tripped and wrecked the stairs, causing me to fall over.

"I'm so sorry… It was an acc…" Said Ralph, apologetically.

"It's okay big man…" I comforted. I then looked at the damage caused by the 9-footer. "Phew…They don't call you Wreck-It for nothing!"

Ralph let out a weak smile. "Mm, can I come in?"

"Sure, just let me check the guest list…What is your first name? Wreck-It or Ralph?"

"I dunno, check both R and W to be sure."

I looked under W's first. Wendell, White Mage, W…. There was no Wreck-It Ralph. I searched the R's next. R.O.B., Robert Zemeckis, R… no Wreck-It Ralph either.

"Ralph… you are not on the list." I stated. This came as a surprise for Ralph.

"Funny…" Said Ralph has he pouted sternly and tapped his large fingers on his shoulder.

"Listen" I said "You go in and sort this out, while I find someone to fix these stairs."

Ralph smiled and then walked through the doors to the set. I found someone to fix the stairs and I entered the set to see what was happening.

The place was filed with game characters and humans all around. Tapper was serving drinks to Link and Zelda. Tails was with Luigi, talking about each other's woes. And in the middle of it all, Felix was standing with the director, Richard Morning, clinking glasses of bubbly liquids. Richard was drinking Moet, while Felix helped himself to some sparking cider.

Game characters drink sparkling cider and root beer, because it's their version of alcohol. A real hard drink would really cause them to glitch out.

"You've done quite a job for us at TobiKomi!" Said Richard to Felix.

"Aw, thank you Mr. Director!" said Felix in his usual cheery way.

Just then, a scream came from Princess Peach and the party split like one of Donkey Kong's Bananas. In the middle was Wreck-It Ralph. He was weakly smiling because of his embarrassment.

Felix was the first to break the silence. "Hi Ralph! How are things?"

"Not bad, not bad." Said Ralph has he adjusted his broken overalls.

"Glad you could make it!" Said Richard.

"Really?" Said Ralph. "It didn't seem to be that way, considering that I wasn't on the guest list."

Richard continued. "Really? Well…mm… you can join us, with or without invitation."

This seemed to make Ralph a little bit happy. The party resumed, yet everyone was a little on edge after that.

I sat at the bar and ordered a root beer, just in case anything else happened. Just then, a woman with blond hair and military armor that would make Master Chief drool sat next to me.

"I can smell a storm coming" she said, as she drank a glass of water.

I sniffed around, and all I smelled was something bad. It kind of made my ears hurt.

"I don't know what you are smelling, but to me it smells bad."

"It's Ralph's body odor." She stated "I can recognize it a mile away."

She got up and started walking to the rest of the festivities. The smell of Ralph was extremely noticeable for the next five minutes, until the smell of cake arrived.

"Here it is!" Said Princess Peach "The Finale!"

Everyone, including myself, surrounded the cake, covered by a platter cover. The pompous princess lifted the cover. The cake had the Niceland apartment building. Felix and the Nicelanders were on the top. I couldn't see Ralph on the cake until I looked down.

My goodness. I must admit, even if I had one drink of booze that night, Ralph would have looked decent.

Ralph was in a pile of mud, angry, and had an expression that made him look like he was (and apologies to anyone who is) mentally retarded. Ralph, the real one, looked surprised at his figure. Princess Peach continued talking about the cake.

"Everyone's apartment is their favorite kind of cake flavor! I asked the whole cast for input."

Ralph chimed in. "Um, what is the flavor of the bottom part of the cake? Mainly around where I am?"

"Um… Chocolate!"

Ralph groaned, "Ugh, I hate chocolate." He started walking to the bar and Felix called out to him.

"Ralph, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?...WHAT'S WRONG!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG. I'M NOT ON THE GUEST LIST, AND EVERY CHARACTER BUT ME HAS HIS OR HER FAVORITE FLAVOR ON THE CAKE! IT'S LIKE I'M NOT EVEN IMPORTANT!"

Just then, Gene, one of the Nicelanders, came up to him. "Important? You are just the bad guy! The antagonist! The fiend!"

"I could be a good guy if I wanted to!" Spoke Ralph, still angry.

"You'll never be a good guy, and you'll never be important!"

What happened next happened so fast that I'll have to slow it down for you. Ralph punched Gene with a punch that would give Captain Falcon a run for his money. Gene went through the cake and crashed into a pile of chairs that were stacked. Gene died, but promptly revived.

Everyone looked at Ralph. A number of Nicelanders and Peach gave him a stern look, Felix looked sorrowful at him, and Richard just winced.

Ralph was still stern after his punch and then left the party.

"I'll show them how important I am!" Ralph said as he left.

"Richard, you better try to console Ralph, I'll fix the cake." Said Felix to Richard. Richard then left the set and went after Ralph.

Sgt. Calhoun did smell a storm.


	3. Chapter 3

I left the party before it ended. It seemed to be the safest idea. I took a tram car to my office/house and fell asleep in my desk chair. I either forgot to lock the door or someone found the key under my doormat because in the morning, Lieutenant Firesign woke me up with a glass of water in the face.

"PFF! Sheesh Lieutenant Fiersign. Do you always have to do that?"

"It's my way of letting you know that it's me."

"Ay, did I forget to lock the door?"

"Yes."

I huffed, I was glad that he didn't find my hidden key. Only a genius or a really lucky person would be able to find it. "Ugh... so what? I didn't do anything bad, and I'm not working on a case. Why did you come?"

"I'm gathering witnesses that were at the wrap party last night."

"Why is that?"

"Wreck-It Ralph ended Richard Morning's game last night."

-[+]-

The drive from my place to the TobiKomi studios was neither a long nor bumpy one, but I still felt sick. To think that a game character would kill a human is mind numbing. It has only happened once before, and I should know.

My brother was the victim.

We arrived at the prop warehouse and I saw Felix walking out of the building to his repair truck and he drove off. The police must have finished questioning him.

Aside from game acting, characters take up other jobs for extra money. The classic example is Mario being a plumber.

The Lieutenant and I walked in to the warehouse. It was a cavernous space containing anything you could imagine. Officers and forensic team members were searching the area for clues. Some opened the crates that contained the props.

"I've never seen one of these before." An officer picked up a large white gun from a crate and looked at it. It said "Aperture" on the side.

"HEY STEVE!" Yelled a voice from the catwalk above us. "Can you get me the fingerprinting kit?"

The officer with the gun shot a hole near the yelling officer. An orange oval appeared on the wall. He shot the gun again and a blue hole appeared. He put the fingerprinting supplies through the hole and pressed a switch to turn the gun off.

"Wow, it seems like they get things from studios all around!" I said.

We walked to the body outline and saw a bloodstain on the floor. The late director was already on a gurney.

"What supposedly happened?" I asked

"Apparently after Ralph wrecked the cake, he went to his dressing room. After that, he entered the director's office. Inside the director's desk in bottom right drawer was a gun. Ralph took the gun, went to the warehouse, found Richard, and shot him. After that, Ralph hasn't been since."

"How do we know that Ralph shot the gun?" I asked.

"Ralph's fingerprints are on the gun and the bullet that shot him is the same caliber of the gun that Ralph touched. All we have to do is find Ralph."

I puffed out a breath. Something didn't seem right, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I the turned around and saw the gurney being carted away. As it was leaving the building, a crate fell over. The crate broke and a large number of Pokéballs fell out. People, including myself, started scrambling to pick the up before anything worse happened. Unfortunately, even if the balls did not fall, something bad did happen.

I was picking up some nest balls, when the feet of a person caught my attention. I looked up and saw a man who looked disapprovingly at me.

"Dropped your balls sir?" He asked.

"How do you think I became a bass singer?" I asked as I got up. "Who are you?"

Lieutenant Firesign came over. "Now let's remain calm here. Martin, this is Thomas Weston a private investigator like you. Thomas, this is Martin Luke. I apologize for his behavior."

"I completely understand the reason for his verbal smite. It seemed like it was the booze talking." Said Thomas.  
"Well what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me and my two associates, Ty and Ryan, were also bodyguarding at the party. I was also hired by Mr. Empura to take the case for him to find Ralph, convict him, and permanently ERASE him."

I looked in amazement as he motioned his friends. One rolled a steel barrel apparently filled some substance. The other brought in a Koopa shell and a simplistic water pistol made of PVC pipe.

"The key to the elimination of a game character involves two parts. The character's life, and the character's programming. Life is the easy part, all one ends to do is to mix up either two deadly substances from two different games, of find a substance used in two different franchises. The main ingredient for this is Dark Matter, found in the Mario universe and the Kirby universe. Programming is harder, yet I was able to find an appropriate material to use. Very strong magnets often cause characters to glitch out, and when magnets are mixed with Dark Matter, it becomes a deadly chemical."

Thomas picked up the PVC pistol and placed it into the vat of...

"What do you call that stuff?" I asked.

"I was going to call it The Death Dip, but I have a feeling that someone else may have taken a similar name. I currently call it The Goo."

Thomas pulled back part of the pistol to load it and aimed it at the shell.

"I usually test this on living characters, but for laughable 'Humane' purposes, I must do it like this."

Thomas fired the gun at the shell. The shell instantly dissolved into a cloud of zeros and ones.

"What are those?" Asked the Lieutenant.

"It's part of the character's code, I found it out during testing. Another important piece of info that I found out is that it is fatal to normal humans. Don't play around with it." Thomas said with a self satisfied smirk.

I left the warehouse with a lump in my stomach. If The Goo could erase characters permanently, whose hands would lust for it? I didn't feel good about it being in the hands of Thomas. Just then, a car drove by and parked right next to me.

"Need a ride, mister?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, no thanks." I said, after inspecting the car. It was a racing car, one made of sweets and sugar and powered by a 150cc Pop Rock engine. I don't mind other people offering me rides, but I refused.

"Come on, walking is boring! I'll go under the speed limit!"

The little racer looked at me with adoring eyes. I sighed.

"Okay, but just once. No detours miss... what's your name?"

"Vanellope von Schweetz, and just call me by your first name."

I got in her candy car and buckled myself up with a licorice twist. Vanellope started driving down the street through the city.

"Hey mister, have you heard of the tale of Turbo?"

"Yes, I have. In fact, I was there when he died."

"Oh, so you know all about it then?"

"Not really, I've been so drunk that I need a refresher."

"Well, it goes a little like this..." Vanellope started. To transcribe what she said would serve no real purpose, so I'll write my account here.

Turbo in his heyday was the most popular racing game character around. However, when other games became more popular than his, something inside him snapped. At other studios around the area, Turbo began stealing essential props, vandalizing sets, and hurt anyone that came in his way. Before his number was up, Turbo hid in Mario Kart. The police, my brother, and I were able to track him down but Turbo almost escaped by hightailing in his car. My brother, Leroy "Jenkins" (don't ask me why that was his nickname, you may know already) shot him in the back before he could escape. Turbo died and was buried. A few months later, eyewitness accounts said that his body had been robbed, yet Turbo was still there when he was dug up.

"And to this day, no on knows why people thought he was Dig-Dug back up."

"I see..." Just then, a cable car turned right and was heading straight for us. "VANELLOPE! LOOK OUT!" I screamed. She just smiled and hit hard on the gas. "What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Trust me!" She went head on to the cable car and suddenly we were right behind it and in front of the building with my office.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"I have Pixlexia, it causes me to jump around like a glitch."

I breathed heavily as I left the car. I looked at the sweetly sadistic girl and her car and I saw a set of words on the side.

"Made by Vanellope AnD RALPH."

"Who is this Ralph?" I asked, "Your mechanic?"

"Nah, he's just a huge stinkbrain that wrecks stuff." She said as he drove off.

Apparently, Wreck-It Ralph is one of Vanellope's friends. I hope I don't have to be the one to break the truth to her. I entered the building and went up to my office and I was surprised to se Fix-It Felix Jr. there.

"Hello there Martin! How is your cough? I was able to fix your place up after I was finished at the studio. The police asked me a lot of questions about last night. They also told me that Ralph may have murdered Richard. I don't think that Ralph did it, but there is no one else to point the finger at." Felix started down the stairs as he finished speaking. "I'll expect payment soon, my bill is by your typewriter. Thanks for leaving the door open and I hope you feel better!"

What just happened? I swore that I didn't call Felix, I swore that I locked the door before I left for the studio, and I also swore that I didn't have a cough earlier today.

I entered my office to see that it looked like how I remembered it. I went to my typewriter to see a note protruding out of it.

"Dear Fix-It Felix Jr.,

Thanks for answering my call. Like I said on the phone, I got a little drunker than I usually am due to the party and messed up my office. Please fix the big things like the fridge and the desk.

Yours truly,

Martin Luke"

I looked at the message, and the bill that Felix left, in amazement. I was certain I was not that drunk to mess my office up and that I didn't type on my typewriter. It all had a weird felling to it. I took a sniff and also noticed a weird scent to the situation. I saw a bunch of cigarette butts in an ashtray, a slab of cheese on a plate, and some Chinese food lying out in the open.

I sat in my desk chair to contemplate the strange goings on. I then heard a thump come from my closet. I turned towards the closet door and looked at it in puzzlement. Another thump came from the closet, which caused me to stand up. I walked to my closet and turned the knob.

I looked down at the bottom of the closet, and I saw a pair of large feet. I looked up...

Wreck-It Ralph jumped out of the closet faster than Sonic could ever dream of, and he pinned me to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ralph had an expression of extreme anger on his face. I had an expression of extreme fear on mine. I thought that he was certainly going to kill me.

"Sorry about that," Said Ralph, as he got off of me. His expression changed to one of condolence. "It was just a precaution."

I adjusted my neck as I got up from the ground. "What do you mean, 'precaution'?"

"Just in case you were someone less than friendly. I'm really sorry about it."

"It's okay...wait...HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? WHY WAS FELIX HERE? WHY IS THERE A MESSAGE IN MY TYPEWRITER? DID YOU KILL RICHARD? WHY DOES IT SMELL WEIRD IN HERE?"

"Slow the hack down! I can explain everything!"

"Okay, oka...wait, what did you say?"

"I said 'hack', its like when a human says heck. Some characters even say 'mod' or 'moderator'. They are cuss words for video game characters."

I calmed down and then sighed. "...Alright, but do you care to sit down?"

"Not really, I break most chairs and since we are both on the floor, I find that there is no reason to move."

I positioned myself into the lotus position (at least I tried to. I haven't played WiiFit in a while) and prepared myself to listen to Ralph's account of last night.

"After I left the studio, I walked through the prop warehouse to my dressing room. I sat there for a good hour, contemplating. I then found a piece of paper and a pen and started writing."

"What did you do, write a love letter?" I asked.

"Huh?" Said Ralph, who was obviously confused "Anyway, I stared writing a suicide note"

"May I see it?" I asked Ralph.

He gave me the note. It detailed the emotions he felt after the party, authorization of his will after his death, and requested that Richard Morning should visit Vanellope to comfort her.

"Can I keep this? It may be important." I asked. Ralph nodded and I put the paper in my pocket. "So... why did you want to kill yourself?"

"To show the other characters how important I was to the game. Killing myself would mean that Felix would have no reason to fix things. An old Bad-anon affirmation is 'Without me, there would be no heroes.'"

"Mm, I've heard about this Bad-anon group. What do you exactly do there?"

"We talk about each other's woes when it comes to being a bad guy. Clyde, the orange ghost from Pac-Man, runs the group."

"Oh...so after you wrote the letter, what did you do next?"

"I went to the director's office. I knew he had a gun in one of his drawers and I intended to dispose myself with it. I was about to pull the trigger when I heard someone scream. 'Oh my god! Someone has shot the director!' I put the gun down and left the studio, knowing quite well that the finger was to be pointed at me."

"Where did you go?"

"I decided to run to where your place was located, and I hid in the dumpster behind the building. In the morning, I carefully climbed up the building and entered it. I found your office and tried to enter it. I tried the door, but it was locked. I was going to break the door down, but I felt something under your doormat. I lifted it up the mat and found a secret flap that contained a key. I used it in the lock, put back the key and entered."

"So why was Fix-It Felix here?"

"I'm getting there. Once I entered, I accidentally broke a few things."

"Such as?"

"Uh... your door, a side table, a chair, your refrigerator..."

"MY REFRIDGERATOR? HOW DID YOU BREAK THAT?"

"The door came off!"

"Oh..." I said, sorrowfully. The door had been weakening and I did not want to repair it yet. "...why were you in my fridge?"

"I happen to have a unique smell. I had to find some other smelly things to cover it up."

"I see... I think I smelled you at the party last night. It made my ears sting."

"I get that a lot... where were we again?"

"Austral... I mean the fridge."

"Ah, so I got a few smelly things out and laid them around the room, I also lit a few cigarettes that I found. I then found a piece of paper and started using the typewriter."

"How did you use the typewriter with those big hands of yours?"

"I found a pair of chopsticks and used them to type. I then called Fix-It Felix to repair the damage I made. I disguised my voice and said that I had a cough so Felix wouldn't recognize me. I then hid in the closet until you came by."

"And that's it?" I asked. Ralph nodded in agreement, yet he had a sad look on his face. "Well, you're innocent in my eyes, yet Thomas Weston is all out to destroy you."

"Thomas who?"

"Thomas Weston. He's a different private investigator who was hired by Mr. Empura. He plans on executing you with a substance he created called The Goo. He wants to erase you."

"Great... just what I need to have breathing down my back."

"Don't worry Ralph, all I need to do is investigate and find a few suspects."

"Like THAT made me feel better."

Just then, I heard the screeching of car tires from outside. I looked out of my window and I saw a black van park. The doors opened and Ty and Ryan exited.

"Why are they here?!" I shouted.

"Remember that smell I told you about? It lingers where ever I go."

I sighed and then started to push Ralph out of my office. "Ralph! You need to get out of here!" I yelled. It was a hopeless endeavor; Ralph had a low center of gravity.

"Why are you trying to ditch me?"

"Thomas's two associates are entering the building!"

"I'll hide in the closet again!"

"They will most likely check the closet! Leave the way you came!"

"They will most likely see me climbing down the side! Hide me!"

"I am not working for another game character again! Get out!"

"I call you for help and all you care about is your next swig! You are supposed to be a good guy but you are just like the Nicelanders. You only care about yourself and your interests!"

I smacked Ralph and he looked at me in amazement. He did the same to me (look at me, not slap. His slap would have most likely killed me). He was right, I only cared about myself. I didn't really care for anything after my brother's death. Not even Paula...Paula!

"Ralph, I have an Idea!" I exclaimed as I went to my desk.

-[+]-

Ty and Ryan entered my office. They were holding revolvers in their hands, most likely trigger happy.

"Alright Ryan, you look around while question martin."

Ty went to the closet and found it to be empty. He then started looking in other places.

Ryan saw me and walked up. "Hello there Martin..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, I didn't see you there." I said to Ryan. I was at the sink, doing the dishes, and hoping that Thomas's henchmen wouldn't find Ralph. "What brings you two around to my place?"

"Two reasons, one reason is because we need to ask you a few questions. The other reason is that we have some evidence to have us believe that Ralph was...or IS here."

"And what evidence is that Ty?" I asked.

"I'm RYAN!" said the one who was talking to me.

"And I'm TY!" shouted the one inspecting my place.

I gave both of them a glance. "You two really need name tags."

Ryan gave me a stern look. "The evidence about Ralph being in this location is his peculiar smell that lingers where ever he goes."

"That's about solid as a Geodude. The only problem is that I was at the party last night as well and the smell that I smelled isn't here"

Ryan took a whiff. "Yes... it doesn't seem to be here, but the smell is in the hallway."

"Maybe he was trying to get to me but couldn't." I shrugged. It was the best excuse I could think of.

Ryan seemed satisfied and Ty and Ryan then left.

I let out a relieve sigh. I then pulled out a straw from the sink.

A diminutive Wreck-It Ralph was at the end of it, his mouth in the other end of the straw.

"Thank you Martin." said Ralph in a highly pitched voice. "I thought they would have found me."

Ralph was panting hard while I went to my desk. I opened a drawer that contained many of the souvenirs from the old days. In it was how I shrank Ralph, a number of mini mushrooms from New Super Mario Bros.

"I have to relocate you to someone safer." I told Ralph.

"Why isn't here safe?"

"Would you like to hide in a sink for an extended period of time?" Ralph gave me an expression that indicated that he understood. I kept looking in the drawer. "A winner is me!" I exclaimed. I took out a super mushroom, a Pokéball, and a black pouch with a tag on it.

"What's with the Pokéball?" Ralph wondered.

"The Pokéball is how I'm going to transfer you to a safer place. Get in"

Ralph hopped in the Pokéball, and I made my way to Club 64. There were a good amount of humans and characters around the place, and the bar had plenty of space. Dodongo was asking one of the patrons to put out his cigarette and Link was having a chat with Meta Knight.

I walked to the bar and asked for Paula.

"What will you have today?" She asked.

"I'll have Totaka's special." I told her.

Paula left the bar and I followed her. We entered the closet and produced a doorknob from her pocket. She put it in a hole and opened a secret door. We entered a secret storeroom that held alcohol and soda from the Prohibition times.

Paula closed the door. "I thought that you swore that you wouldn't take a case for a game character again?"

"I'm not taking up a case for a character, I'm finding out who killed Richard Morning." I retorted to Paula "Ralph is suspect, but I think someone else may have ended Richard's game."

I let Ralph out of the Pokéball and gave him the mushroom; he instantly turned to normal size.

"So this is personal then?" She asked.

"Yes, and this one I intend to completely solve."

"This is not going to be like the death of Leroy? A case which you have not solved yet?" Said Paula, she had a tone in her voice.

I slapped her. My anger at her was equal to the anger I had when my brother died.

We all started to cry. Ralph came over to console us. He put his big hands on our shoulders and even he turned on the pipe works.

We regained our composures and I turned to Ralph.

"Ralph, you will be staying here for a while until I get more information. If you need to see what is happening outside, look through that grate."

Ralph went to a grate that looked for a heating unit, but it was not attached to anything. He looked at it and saw the entire club.

"So this is used for surveillance?" He asked.

I nodded, Paula and I made our way to the door and I started to leave. On my way out, Gannondorf entered the club. He looked concerned.

I did not see the following situation, but Paula told me what happened.

Gannon sat at the bar. "I'll have a glass of Ginger Ale."

Paula took a look at the Public Enemy of Hyrule. "What's wrong?"

"My friends at Bad-Anon are worried for Ralph after the death of Richard. We think he's scared and would like some comfort."

Ralph looked through the grate at Gannon. He felt bad for him.

Paula thought for a moment. "Come with me." She spoke. "I'll get you Totaka's Special."


	7. Chapter 7

On my way to my office, my mind was filled with questions. Will Ralph be safe? Who was to gain from Richard's death? Who else should I be afraid about, or of. I unfortunately got one of those answers when I entered my office. I opened the door and someone immediately jumped on me (I determined that I am getting to old for this). We wrestled for a small bit of time, but I was ultimately pinned down with a gun at my face.

"Put you hands up where I can see then!" The assailant demanded. I followed the demand and then got a good look at my attacker, Sgt. Calhoun. She pinched my cheeks and stretched my face to see if I was really me. She then let me up. "Sorry about that, can't be too careful." She then got up from the floor.

I got up from the floor and checked my nose. "Did I leave the door unlocked again?"

She nodded. I sighed at my mistake and then regained my composure. "So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I want to ask you about this note," Se handed me a piece of paper. "It concerns me and my husband"

"Who is your husband, is it Master Chief?"

The tough as nails woman gave me a look that could kill. "No, but my husband told me that he came over here after Richard's death."

I looked at her in shock. "Felix is your husband?"

"Yes, now look at the letter."

I unfolded the note and was surprised at what I saw. It said the following...

"Dear Tamora,

If your husband ever comes into my presence I will end his game for good.  
Wreck-It Ralph"

I took a good look at the letter and told Tamora that "This letter wasn't written by Ralph."

"Why not? It certainly smells like him" Said the sergeant with sternness in her voice.

I tried to think of a good story to explain how I got by the suicide note, but couldn't.

"Well?" Tamora demanded, her nails pounding against her armor.

I Sighed "I think that someone is trying to get you riled up." I expected her to become angrier, but her expression changed to one of surprise.

"That is very likely, but whom?"

"Not Ralph... but the true murderer of Richard. Who ever it is must want Felix dead too"

"But why? What is the murderer's motive?"

I shrugged. "That's for the murderer to know and me to find out."

Tamora smiled. "Thanks for your help." She pulled me towards her to kiss me.

"MARTIN!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh Pokémon Snap!" I exclaimed. Tamora and I separated each other and we acted dumb. Paula was at the doorway.

"What were you doing Martin? Messing with virtual reality?"

"No," Said Tamora. "I just came over to ask a few questions and I was saying thanks."

"That's a particular way to say thanks." Paula determined.

Tamora shrugged it off "It could have been worse, Felix could have walked in. Marred game characters often get angrier when their spouse is with a human."

"Don't you mean married?" Paula asked.

I spoke up. "Married, marred, is there a difference?" both of the women gave me a look.

Tamora walked past me as she left "You may need this" She placed a gun from her game in my hand.

"What was she doing here?" Paula demeaned.

"She came to ask a question about this." I showed Paula the threat letter after Tamora left earshot. "It's not written by Ralph, I have his suicide note right here." I then showed her the suicide note.

"So who wrote it?" Paula asked.

"No idea." I answered "By the by, why are you here?"

"I gave some of Ralph's friends Totaka's special. They were really worried about him"

"Were you discrete?"

"As much as when you enter the backroom"

I pondered on what to do next. "Okay, I think we should make our way back to the club."

We left my office and I locked the door this time. Paula and I got on a cable car back to the club.

During our trip, it looked like a character from Vanellope's game was following me. It was a male character, bald, and a red nose. I shrugged it off after he made a left when Paula and I arrived at the club.

I should have been more careful.


	8. Chapter 8

Written by Eugene "The Good" Wario

Paula and I entered the bar and a large group of videogame villains were sitting around (at least a lot more than usual). I sat at the table that had the vent so I could talk to Ralph.

"How are things Ralph?" I whispered through the vent.

Ralph walked up to the vent "Everything is fine, some of my friends came over."

This came as a shock to me, "Who came over?"

"Gannon, Clyde, and Bowser"

I walked over to Paula, "Can I borrow the knob?"

She gave me the doorknob and we both entered the back room. Ralph was sitting by the vent. "I have some news for you Ralph" I told him.

"What do you have for me?"

"This," I passed him the letter I got from Sergeant Calhoun. "Someone apparently wants Felix dead."

Ralph looked at the letter "Why is my name on it?"

I shrugged "I don't know, maybe the true writer of the letter wants the blame to be completely on you."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe they are trying to completely get rid of Fix-It Felix Jr."

"And who may try to do this?"

"A few ideas have popped up, but there is little evidence to convict them."

"Who may be the murderer then?" Paula asked.

"Well... The Sergeant rubbed me the wrong way..." Paula coughed at my comment and Ralph was amazed.

"Tamora? It can't be her! She's married to Felix!" Ralph exclaimed.

"So what? Maybe she's trying to frame you for his death. I heard that Master Chief is now single."

"But why bring Richard Moring into the ordeal?" Paula asked.

"That is where that theory falls flat. Another theory that dies in the thought process is Mr. Empura killing Richard, but why would he kill the characters of his best selling game?"

"Your right..." Ralph responded "But what about this Thomas you have told me about?"

"He is suspect, yet there is nothing that can link him to the crime. We are at a dead stop!"

Ralph sighed, and Paula left the room.

"Then I am as good as dead..." said Ralph.

I went up to the big man and gave him a hug. He gave me one in response. I then walked up to the vent that let me view the bar. Thomas entered.

"Mod hack it!" I cursed under my breath.

"What is it?" Ralph asked.

"It's Thomas," I told him "what would make him think that you were here?"

"I dunno, maybe one of my friends ratted out on me!" Ralph whispered.

We went to the back corner of the room and Thomas talked to Paula.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Information," Thomas replied "I want to know when the last time you saw the character Wreck-It Ralph was"

"About a month ago," She answered, she was so blunt that one would think that she was telling the truth.

Thomas stepped back "Well... my nose suspects otherwise"

This isn't good, Thomas knows that he is here due to Ralph's scent. The problem now is his search.

"You can't search here without a warrant!" Paula shouted.

"On the contrary, I happen to have reasonable suspicion due to the scent that is passing through this room"

"Oh no," I told my self. I went to Ralph and covered his ears.

"The best way to find a character hiding is to make him or her come out, and the best way is the old OOT trick" Thomas said to the crowd. He closed his eyes, cleared his throat, and spoke in his most annoying voice ever...

"HEY! LISTEN!"

Ralph winced, and I did too.

"HEY! LISTEN!"

Ralph was boiling over.

"HEY! LIS..."

Before Thomas could finish, Ralph broke through the wall and screamed.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Ralph froze, Thomas smiled, and I face palmed.

"Oh crap" Said Ralph.


	9. Chapter 9

Well this sucks. Thomas is pointing his Goo gun at Ralph, Ty and Ryan are pointing pistols behind my back, and the other patrons are averting their eyes.

"Well Ralph and Martin, it looks like that your numbers are up! But first, I have to say a few words" Thomas then clears his throat and starts to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Ralph here is a perfect example of the danger that a game villain can cause. In this case, Ralph's anger management issues resulted in him killing the director of his game..."

By Din's Fire! He's going to MONOLOGUE!?...at least it will give me time to think about how to get out of this mess. Thankfully, an idea came to me after a few minutes of mind numbing dialogue.

"Hey GLaDOS!" I shouted "I hate to interrupt your 'inspiring speech', but I think that Ralph deserves a drink."

"Okay," Thomas answered after some thought. "I'm a little thirsty myself. I'll have a root beer"

"We'll have root beers too" said either Ty or Ryan.

"What will you have Ralph?" I asked.

Ralph shrugged, "I dunno, a root beer I guess"

I walked to the bar and asked for a beer for 'myself' and 4 root beers. I went up to Ralph and gave him his drink.

"If you have to vomit, do it by the door" I told Ralph.

I distributed the libations to Thomas, Ty, and Ryan and then we all drank. Ralph had his beverage in one full gulp. After that, he started buzzing.

"What the...Did you put something in his drink?" Thomas angrily asked.

I looked at my drink "Uh-Oh... I think I accidentally gave Ralph my beer..."

Ralph started glitching around the room and Ty and Ryan ran after him. Thomas aimed his goo gun, but was hesitant due to not wanting to hit any innocent people (Not like he cared anyway). I started running to the exit and waited. Ralph eventually ended up at the trash can I told him to stop at and he threw up in it. I then grabbed Ralph by the collar and we both left the club and got in to Ty and Ryan's van to prepare for some GTA.

"GET US THE HACK OUT OF HERE!" Ralph screamed.

I searched the car and there was no key.

"Let me out of here you stinkbrains!" A young female voice shouted. Ralph and I exited the car and Ralph ripped off the back door. Inside was Vanellope von Schweetz, the little girl I met earlier, and her vehicle. She backed out her car from the van and we all got in her car. Ty and Ryan left the club as soon as we drove away.

"Where are we going?" Vanellope shouted at me.

"Away from those two!" Ralph responded. He then picked up a car and used it as a shield from the bullets.

"With all this weight, why are we not going any slower!?" I yelled.

"I dunno," said Ralph "Video Game logic?"

We sped down the street while Vanellope drove, Ralph held the car and I thought about the logic in this situation. Just then, a thought occurred to me.

"Ralph! Throw the car!" I yelled.

Ralph tossed the car and Ty and Ryan's van. Their car stopped and we drove away. We then drove to the local arcade to lay low for a while. Vanellope happened to be a good friend of the owner, Mr. Litwak. We relaxed in Mr. Litwak's office to calm down. Vanellope was drawing in some coloring books and Ralph and I were talking about our next move.

"Why would Thomas need Vanellope?"

"I do not know," I answered "maybe she knows something about him that will make him look bad. I have a feeling that she may not know about it."

We both turned to Vanellope and I sighed. I then got up and got myself a glass of water.

"Hey Martin," Ralph started "why did you vow to never take up another characters' case again?"

I sat back down. This was going to take a moment to get out.

"A number of years ago, after the defeat of Turbo, my brother and I were doing a case involving a game character who had been running rackets with racing games. Many had accused Meta Knight, but he came to me and my brother for protection."

I sighed; the next part was the hardest. "I eventually got information from an unknown informant that would identify the character. Unfortunately, the criminal had my brother and held him for ransom. The price was the unopened file. I went to the mountain at Ice Climber to make the deal. The character killed my brother once I gave him the info. That is why I will not work for a character again, nor will I return to Game Central."

Ralph sighed; it was all he could do. Video game tunes rang through the room as Mr. Litwak entered.

"Guys, Mr. Empura sold the rights of Fix-It Felix Jr.! I heard it on the radio!" Mr. Litwak exclaimed. "The only problem is that the vice president is not allowed to. Only the president can!"

"How do you know this, and who received the rights?" I asked

"The president owns this arcade and he told me about the company processes. He sold the rights to King Candy, one of the racers in Vanellope's game."

"Mr. Litwak," I spoke "I need to borrow your car so we can get to the studio"

Mr. Litwak gave me his keys and Vanellope got up from here place and gave me a small pouch. Inside was a candy whistle. "Blow in it if you need a ride. I wanted to give it to you earlier but I was busy." she said.

I smiled as Ralph and I left the arcade.


	10. Chapter 10

Ralph and I drove up to the entrance of the studio and we both exited Mr. Litwak's car.

"Okay Ralph, I'm going up to Mr. Empura's office and confront him. You stay here and have the car ready"

"What if someone attacks me?" Ralph asked.

"You have fists the size as Cuccos, use them!" I shouted. I left Ralph and entered the studio. I took out the gun that the sergeant gave me and entered Mr. Empura's office. He tried to jump on me but his attack was not very effective due to me dodging the attack. Mr. Empura had his back to the ground and I pointed my gun at him.

"Sorry Martin..." Mr. Empura stuttered "I thought it was someone else"

I picked the VP from the ground and pinned him against the wall.

"And who did you think I was?" I demanded.

"I thought you were Ralph. He's gone crazy since he murdered Richard"

"Ralph didn't murder Richard. Now why did you sell the rights?"

"If I tell you, my game is over!" Mr. Empura whined.

"If you don't you game will end!" I shouted. I glanced over to one of the other walls and a space gun that was too big to be a pistol was reflected in a poster frame.

"Alright!" Mr. Empura shouted "I was bribed to sell the rights of both games on the condition that Ralph was to be framed for the murder. The briber hoped that Ralph would commit suicide to make the ca..."

Suddenly, a shot fired from the space gun, killing Mr. Empura. I ran to the window and to my surprise, there was Sergeant Calhoun running from the studio to a side street. I heard a car door close and a Truck with a bundle on the back drove by.

It was Felix's Truck.

I escaped the studio office and got into Litwak's car to chase Calhoun and Felix. I had a hunch to where they were driving and I was correct in that regard.

They were going to Game Central Station.  
I entered the station and characters from every game imaginable were walking around the area. There were also characters that most likely did not have a game yet.

I surveyed the scene and saw that a futuristic soldier and a handyman were rolling a gurney with a covered 'object' on it. I chased the two of them as they entered "Grand Theft Auto IV: Liberty City" The two boarded the train as it left, leaving me behind.

Thankfully, I had a few tricks up my sleeve as I acquired the pouch that I removed from my desk drawer. The pouch was a bag of holding from a D&amp;D video game. In it was a Warp Star from the Kirby games, and sword forged in Hyrule.

I boarded the Warp Star and chased the train down the tunnel. The train ended up at one of the actual subway stations of Liberty City and it exited near a skyscraper called The Rotterdam Tower (It looked a lot like The Empire State Building). I saw two people who looked like Felix and Calhoun enter the building. I followed them into the building and the pair entered the elevator with a gurney.

I got into the next elevator and ended up on the top floor. When I left the elevator car, I heard a door close and I went toward it and opened it.

Whoops...

Inside the room was a helmetless (not to mention MALE) Halo character, a character from MySims, and a very fat bearded man on a gurney who was receiving medication.

"What are you doing?" The bearded man shouted "GET OUT!" He yelled as he threw me out the window.

As I fell, both Mario and Sonic were skydiving right next to me.

"Mama Mia!" The plumber exclaimed "are you skydiving with out a chute?"

I nodded yes.

"That's no good!" Sonic responded.

"EITHER OF YOU TO HAVE AN EXTRA?" I screamed.

"Mario has a Mystery, maybe that will help"

"I don't know..." Mario started.

"PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!" I yelled.

Mario handed me the Mystery and I opened it. It was a dried mushroom.

I franticly opened my Bag of Holding to find a lifesaver and I found a P-Balloon. I inflated up and gently landed on the sidewalk below. Once I regained my composure, I saw Felix's truck drive by and slow down into a side alley.

I followed the truck and saw that it was parked.

"Hold it right there buster" A female voice taunted.

I turned around to Calhoun and saw her with a space pistol.

"MARTIN GET DOWN!" She shouted, and I listened. I turned to look and saw Fedora wearing man running away and a gun on the ground.

I turned to the sergeant "That was Thomas wasn't it?"

"Yes, the gun that just fell was the one that killed Mr. Empura"

"Where's Ralph?" I asked.

Suddenly, a crash was heard and Felix came running towards us.

"Ralph stole the truck, probably because he thought that my wife and I were the murders. He's probably looking for Vanellope"

Suddenly a megaphone blared.

"THIS IS THE LCPD, WE HAVE BEEN AUTHORIZED BY THOMAS WESTON TO ARREST YOU"

"What are we going to do?" Felix panicked.

I dug into my pockets to find the whistle that Vanellope gave me.

A candy go-kart digitally appeared in front of us, with its driver.

"Need a getaway?" Vanellope asked.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

We all hopped in the go-kart and Vanellope glitched out of the street and the chase was on.

"COULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I screamed.

"YES!" Calhoun replied "Felix and I were looking for Ralph to find out about what was going on. Like I said, Ralph escaped probably thinking that we killed Richard"

"Unfortunately, you had a similar idea and we now have lost Ralph" Felix continued.

I face palmed "This doesn't explain why Thomas killed Mr. Empura!"

"I don't know why Thomas killed him, but I saw something involving Thomas that was very peculiar"

"What is that Vanellope?" I asked.

"First of all, I am one of the racers in the game Sugar Rush. Originally, I was not one of the racers. The audition judges completely banned me from trying out due to my Pixlexia. Wreck-It Ralph saw me crying outside of the studio and was able to convince the judges to let me try out and I got a leading role"

"That still doesn't ex...AUGH!" I screamed as we swerved around a car "explain the peculiar actions of Thomas"

"I'm getting there. After a day of work, I was told by the producer to retrieve King Candy. I entered his dressing room and it was empty of people. I left the room and hid behind a trolley so I could scare prank him, but Thomas entered the dressing room. I stayed where I was and saw King Candy leave the same room"

"What's unusual about that?" Felix asked.

"After I told him that the producer wanted him, I entered the room and saw that no one else was there. King Candy's dressing room has no windows or other secret entrances what so ever!"

"So you're saying that Thomas is actually a game character in disguise? How does that work?" I asked

"King Candy may have messed with his own programming to change his appearance" Calhoun hypothesized.

"But what would King Candy gain from killing Richard? Sugar Rush has a different director!" Felix pondered.

We left Game Centeral Station. Suddenly a puddle of Goo poured in front of our car. Felix, Calhoun, and I bailed, but Vanellope just drove away.

I landed badly on my arm and broke it. Felix crawled over towards me and fixed it with his hammer. I got up with a pistol to my head. Thomas was pointing it.

"Put all three of them in the van, we'll get Vanellope later"

Ty, Ryan, and Thomas picked us up and put us in their van. It had a new door on the back due to Ralph ripping of the original one.

-[+]-

We left the van at gunpoint and entered the warehouse where Richard was found dead. We were ordered to kneel down on the floor and we were then handcuffed. I hoped that either Ralph or Vanellope would soon come.

"So Martin," Thomas taunted "you have probably wondered about how this murder was executed"

"Not really" I replied.

Thomas shrugged and continued "It was all very simple. Ralph obviously killed Richard"

Thomas turned to me for a reply but I said nothing.

"His fingerprints, not to mention handprints, were on the gun that killed Richard. I originally thought that Ralph acted alone, yet I never suspected that Ralph's best friend and his best friend's wife put him up to it!"

"You liar!" Felix shouted as he tried to stand up, but Ty (or Ryan, I'm not sure which) pointed his gun at Felix.

"Oh really, what about those threat letters you received from Ralph? He probably wanted to make sure you stayed quiet"

I remembered the letter that Calhoun gave me that was supposedly written by Ralph.

"I believe that Felix showed his letter to Mr. Empura, but that would not hide Felix's guilt" Thomas chuckled "I hate to imagine what Ralph may be doing to Vanellope after his friends drove him mad. It's a good thing that I have the letter from Mr. Empura. Sadly, he will not be able to testify after Sgt. Calhoun shot him"

Calhoun was about to stand up, but Ryan (or Ty) aimed his gun.

Thomas smiled "Thank goodness this letter came into my possession, there is no way that something could invalidate it"

"What about Ralph's suicide note?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, and I smiled. "I had Ralph with me for quite a while and he showed me a suicide note that he wrote. He didn't kill himself because he heard that Richard was dead and realized that he would be blamed"

Thomas's brow furrowed. "Where is this suicide letter?"

"I gave it to my friend, Paula, to keep it safe. Now, who ever killed Richard wanted Ralph to kill himself. Due to the murderer wanting to shift the blame and to make the case..."

I paused for a breath as Thomas's blood boiled.

"Easy to solve" I finished "However, Ralph didn't kill himself so the murderer manufactured evidence to incorporate Felix and Calhoun into the case so he could use the game rights that he acquired for his own purposes"

Thomas's was getting angrier, but he suddenly regained his composure.

"So you think that the murderer was going to expand Sugar Rush after the case was closed?" Thomas asked "Well... you would be wrong"

Suddenly a car crashed through a garage door behind us with Vanellope at the wheel and Ralph next to him. Ty and Ryan ran away to acquire something and Thomas just stared. Vanellope glitched onto Thomas and started punching him.

"YOU MISCHEVIOUS MONARCH YOU!" She yelled as she altercated.

During the punching Thomas's form changed. First Thomas, then King Candy, and then a character that I thought was dead.

Turbo


	12. Chapter 12

Vanellope screamed at the psychotic racer's grey face and yellow teeth. He was still wearing his detective's outfit, but he tore it off to reveal a red and white jumpsuit.

The little girl glitched to Ralph and hid behind one of his legs.

"How are you still alive!?" I screamed.

"It wasn't that hard at all. I told my fellow game characters, the Turbo Twins..." he said as he pointed to both Ty and Ryan "... to dig me up out of my grave and bring me back to Turbo Time at Game Central Station. I revived and then turned my prospects onto other racing games. You and your brother were on the case, so I took the opportunity to end your brother's game"

My fists tightened while listening to his dirty deeds.

"I never thought that I had to do more bad, until that little GLITCH came" Said Turbo, obviously referencing Vanellope.

"I knew that Ralph had gotten involved, so I had to find a way to try to get rid of him. Fortunately, I used his depression of being not appreciated against him. Unfortunately, I had to bring three other people into the mix"

"I heard enough!" Said Ralph, as he took Calhoun's space pistol and shot Turbo.

Turbo fell backwards due to being shot. But after a few seconds, he stood up again.

"Ralph you tease!" Turbo taunted "Do you know what game was made in this warehouse?"

I face palmed, this warehouse was where Turbo Time was made! No wonder we brought here. He wouldn't die by normal means in here... normal means!

"Vanellope! Take care of Ty and Ryan. Ralph! Help us out of these cuffs!" I yelled.

Vanellope glitched back and forth to Ty and Ryan and gave them both a beating. Ralph broke the chains to our handcuffs and then helped Vanellope.

"I'll need a Goo gun!" I shouted to Felix and Calhoun. I then chased Turbo as he tried to get to an upper level of the warehouse.

Turbo opened a crate and produced a long sword. I grabbed a loose pipe from the wall and we took part in "sword fighting".

Felix and Ralph focused on taking care of one of the Turbo Twins while Vanellope and Calhoun focused on the other one. They had problems trying to get the Goo gun because open barrels of the stuff were strewn and dangerous to everyone in the room.

"What were you planning on doing with the rights to Sugar Rush and Fix-It Felix Jr.?" I asked Turbo during my sword fight.

"I was going to announce the end of the said franchises and restart my own game. I was going to audition new characters to play as Turbo but ultimately..."

"But ultimately you were going to bump them off and take the lead role for yourself?"

"No, I was going to find a director to audition as me and I would swap him with me and 'guide' him on how to make the new game"

I grunted as I blocked one of Turbo's blows with my pipe. "But what about one thing you messed up on? Mr. Empura was never allowed to the sell the rights, only the president could. When the president gets back, he'll file legal action on the acquirer of the rights!"

"You mean that he'll look for me?" Turbo asked.

"No, they'll look for King Candy and ask him why Vanellope is missing, along with the location of Felix, Ralph, and Calhoun!"

I whacked Turbo on the side of the head and he dropped his sword. I then edged him near the railing of the walkway with my pipe. He hung over one of the open vats of Goo.

I smirked, "I did a Turbo-Tastic job solving this case, didn't I?"

I pushed Turbo over and he landed in the Goo. The Turbo Twins watched in amazement as their fellow character fell into the Goo. Ralph and Calhoun then brought both of the twins down onto the ground.

I collapsed onto the walkway due to extreme fatigue as the police stormed in. Ralph, Calhoun, Felix, Vanellope, The Turbo Twins and I all put our hands up. Lieutenant Firesign was at the front, with Paula standing next to him. Paula had Ralph's suicide note.

The Lieutenant looked at the torn clothing of the late Turbo and then turned to me.

"Are you okay up there Martin?" The lieutenant shouted.

I nodded and then came down from the walkway.

"Turbo, who disguised himself as Thomas and King Candy, killed Richard Morning. Turbo also killed Mr. Empura, and my brother. He wanted Ralph to commit suicide to make the case easy for him to solve. Turbo also planned on getting rid of Felix to expand his own game and Calhoun to blame her for the death of Mr. Empura"

"What about Vanellope?" Paula asked.

"She saw that Thomas was a game character and would have been able to unveil Turbo's disguise. She revealed Turbo during the confrontation"

Lieutenant Firesign then turned to the Turbo Twins "What about you two?"

The Turbo Twins said nothing, probably due to the shock of their fellow character.

"Very well," the lieutenant stated. "Take them into custody; the largest sentence that they will get is about a year. The rest of you... put your hands down. Especially Ralph, your body odor is atrocious"

As Lieutenant Firesign took the Turbo Twins away, Felix and Calhoun kissed, Vanellope fist pounded Ralph, and I hugged Paula.

It was a new stage in life for me. I was able to find out who killed my brother and gained a new appreciation for game characters.

The End.


End file.
